


Every Morning You Greet Me

by aurora_australis



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Sound of Music References, Peggysous Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_australis/pseuds/aurora_australis
Summary: Married over fifteen years now, Peggy and Daniel discuss new movies and wartime memories while walking home from the cinema.For Peggysous Week 2020 - Day 1, Edelweiss.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Peggysous Week 2020





	Every Morning You Greet Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's Peggysous Week 2020! So exciting! 🎉
> 
> Day 1 Prompt is Edelweiss, which signifies deep love and devotion. It is native to the Alps, so those who harvest this flower must face danger to prove that love and devotion.
> 
> Thank you to fandomsandxfiles for organizing Peggysous Week and to Sarahtoo, who continues to be one of my favorite things and a fabulous beta to boot. 😘

“So… what did you think of the movie?”

Daniel asked the question without looking at her, his focus on Sofia running ahead, Mikey right behind her as always, as the family meandered their way back to the car. Beside him, Peggy huffed.

“I think if all the Nazis had been 17-year-old baritones, the war would have ended a lot sooner. Additionally, Steve probably should have stayed in the USO.”

Daniel snorted at her opinion, keeping his own to himself for the time being. “Sofiazinha!” he yelled instead. “Slow down!”

11-years-old and exactly like her mother, Sofia Sousa acquiesced for exactly as long as it took to say the word “acquiesced” before speeding up again. Daniel shook his head but let it go for now; she was still in sight and by now he knew how to pick his battles with the two most important women in his life.

“Did you enjoy it?” Peggy asked, her own eyes also on their spirited children, the ones who had _insisted_ on seeing the movie they were now discussing.

“I did. I like a good musical,” he reminded her, though he doubted she had forgotten. He was the one who always played the records in the house, everything from opera to jazz to the new stuff coming over from England. The stuff Peggy called “noise”, though he’d caught her tapping her foot to it more than once.

“Mmmmm,” Peggy agreed noncommittally, a small frown forming on her face as she saw her two children change course, leaving the sidewalk and running towards a nearby park. She picked up her own clip to catch up to them, but the frown turned into a smile when she saw where they were headed — the swings. They hopped on one each and were soon racing to beat the other.

_Of course_ , thought Daniel. Higher and faster, just like their mother.

Peggy and Daniel took a seat in a nearby gazebo where they could keep an eye on the kids and enjoy the last rays of daylight before they needed to head home for dinner.

“So what was your favorite part?” Peggy asked, bringing their conversation back to the movie they had just seen. “As the musical expert in the family,” she added with a small smirk.

“Well that Julie Andrews can _sing_ ,” Daniel noted, ignoring her teasing. “So basically anytime she was on screen. How ‘bout you?”

Peggy pursed her lips in thought. “Actually, I think I enjoyed the Captain’s song best. The one about the flower? It reminded me of England, actually, though I’ve no idea why.”

Her expression was a bit far away and just a little sad, so Daniel reached over and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze and Peggy squeezed back. 

“Edelweiss,” Daniel reminded her and Peggy nodded in agreement of the song’s title. “You know I saw that once. The flower I mean. In the war.”

Peggy looked over in surprise. “Did you really?”

“Mmmmm. Hendricks, this… this loudmouth goof from Long Island, he had read about them and when we got close enough to the Alps he decided he needed to pick one for himself.”

“Whatever for?” Peggy asked. “I can’t imagine it had any strategic advantage.”

His wife, ever the pragmatist.

“Well it grows in the mountains, you know, above the treeline. And Hendricks had it in his head that to be in possession of one was proof of unusual daring, _especially_ when you picked it for a sweetheart. Proof of ‘deep love and devotion’ he called it. So when we made camp close enough to the treeline, _fssssst_ ,” Daniel whistled to underscore his point as he gestured with his hand to do the same, “off he went to bring one home to his fiancée.”

“Lucky he wasn’t charged with desertion,” Peggy grumbled and Daniel chuckled. “And what did you have to say about his little mountain trek?” she asked.

“Me? I told him he was an idiot. That he’d get frostbite and lose a toe or,” Daniel glanced over to make sure the kids were still out of earshot, “the appendage she was _really_ hoping he’d bring home.”

Peggy snorted and Daniel smiled at the reaction. “But he made it, the big galoot. Came back with a whole bushel. It was a damn miracle. Even managed to dry out a few to bring home to his girl.”

Peggy waited a beat before asking her next question. “And did he… make it home?”

Daniel squeezed her hand again; neither of them ever took for granted how lucky they’d been then.

“He did, actually. Last I heard they were married and living in Boise.”

“Deep love and devotion indeed,” she noted, the smirk resurfacing. “To live in Idaho.”

Daniel laughed loud enough to attract his children’s attention, only to lose it again when they decided the possibility of flight far outweighed whatever had amused the grownups.

“And you?” Peggy inquired. “Did you bring any back for Miss Mitchell?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, no I didn’t see the point in taking up valuable pack space that could have otherwise held extra ammunition pouches. Or a flask.”

In truth Megan Mitchell had unceremoniously broken things off with him in a letter months before the incident with the edelweiss, but he’d never disclosed that fact to Peggy; he wasn’t sure that even now, two decades later, she wouldn’t track down the woman and exact some revenge.

Daniel let go of her hand and shifted in his seat so he could put his arm around his wife instead. She scooted a little closer herself and put her head on his shoulder. 

“I would have though,” Daniel said quietly so as not to break the gentle mood. “For you.”

With her head below his sightline, Daniel heard more than saw her smile. “That’s sweet, darling, but I would have preferred the ammunition. Or the flask.”

“Noted,” he replied, his own lips tilting up in a grin.

They watched their children attempt to soar for a few more minutes before calling them over to continue back to the car and home beyond.

They picked up a pizza on the way, had dinner, put the children to bed, and then, as she’d spent the day with her family, Peggy retired to her office to finish up some work. Daniel knew she’d be busy with SHIELD business until the early hours of the morning, so after playing a little catch up himself, Daniel took himself to bed as well.

The next morning he was surprised to find himself alone; Peggy wasn’t an early riser if she didn’t need to be and as it was Sunday, she didn’t need to be. He frowned, grabbed a robe and made his way downstairs in search of his wayward wife.

He found her in the kitchen, making tea.

She tossed him a quick smile over her shoulder. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Daniel took a seat at the table. It really was quite early, which he reasoned was why it took him so long to notice the fresh flowers at the table.

Small, yellow center, white petals.

“Chamomile,” she explained, taking a seat beside him with her tea. “From the garden. Not quite a trek to the Alps, but I did pick them myself.”

Sensible, practical, incredibly British Peggy Carter, making romantic gestures at 7am on a Sunday morning.

Deep love, devotion and miracles indeed.

Daniel looked between her and the flowers, the smell of coffee and Earl Grey mingling together, a reminder of the life they’d built together, every day and against all odds.

He would never take for granted how lucky they were now.

She stood up to grab some coffee cake, but Daniel caught her by the hand and pulled her back to him. He kissed her knuckles softly, amazed at where they were and how he was more in love with her now than ever.

“Hey. I love you, Peg.”

“I love you too, Daniel.” Her soft smile tilted into something a little more wicked as she moved down to whisper in his ear. “And if you can manage to avoid losing anything important to frostbite before this evening, I have plans to show you.”

Daniel coughed and she laughed as she turned to move back towards the counter, but they both stopped at the sound of small feet making their way down the stairs.

Daniel threw Peggy a look, raising his eyebrows and wordlessly asking if it was too early to just send them both to bed for the night, or at the very least pawn them off on a neighbor for a few hours. Peggy laughed again and shook her head. “Patience,” she whispered, as though she’d ever demonstrated that quality herself.

Daniel bit back a smile and shrugged. She was probably right, of course, though it _was_ possible. And frankly, he thought as he glanced at the flowers on the table, he was beginning to believe in miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> There's still time to participate! Check out the full list of themes and prompts [here](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/post/621352728183062528/peggysous-week-2020-theme-and-prompts).
> 
> Apologies to any offended Idahoans - turns out Peggy's a bit of a coast snob. 😉


End file.
